That Child
by Ao Kudo
Summary: They find a kid and he turns out more than he seems to be. First fanfic.suc at summarys.ON HOLD
1. proluge

HOLA!! IM HERE TO INTRODUCE A NEW STORY!!

I got the inspiration from a scene in a Darker Than Black AMV. I don't know how this will turn out since I'm just writing to what comes to mind. So here goes.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own code geass

**Warning: **Some things may seem familiar but that's only because I have read ton of stories a that are so awesome they are practilly stuck in my mind but they have nothing to do with this!... well….maybe a little(inspiration I guess). Tell me the story of where it seems familiar and ill check if I read it if not then its just coincidence. LOL! Im a safety freak!... well this is my first fanfic. ENJOY!

**Prologue:**

_Rain was drizzling. The clouds were dark. There was a dark, small figure sitting down in the distance on the side of the road. _

_CRASH! went the thunder. A second figure appeared in front of the first._

_Thunder came and went again. A third figure appeared. The two began to walk away. The first lifted its head, then rose up and began to catch up to the others. The second figure turned first and smiled. The other did too. The small figure held both their hands and smiled._

_They began to walk away to a wagon that was nearby._

That Child

**Review please! I know it isn't much but I just wanted to be sure if I should continue.**

**/Ao out/**


	2. move 1

HI! Thanks for the reviews!!Sorry the last chap was so short. I was in a hurry.

I haven't figured all this out. This is set after I guess a couple of years maybe 11(LOL) after the last episode. You'll find out why soon.;)

Anyway ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own code geass…but I wish I did.

_**Move 1**_

"Are we there yet!?"

"No."

"…"

"Are we there now?"

"NO!"

"wh-"

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET! NOW SHUT UP!"

"I was going to say why are we leaving. Man, I'm only 7. You don't have to yell at me. Scratch that, you CAN'T yell at me. I'm your kid. Besides you've been with me for 2 years now, you should be used with this. Right Mommy?"He smiled.

"That's right Lulu. You should be REALLY used to this since you put up with me. And don't shout at your son!" She hit him with an empty pizza box that was with her. She started eating another pizza that she grabbed out of nowhere.

The wagon's horses was the only sound that was heard on the road along the grassy field. There was a man with black hair and violet eyes and a lady with long light green and yellow eyes sitting in the front seat of the wagon while a young boy with black hair and bright gold eyes was on top of the hay stack with the rest of their things looking down at them.

"So are you going to answer me or not? Why are we leaving?"

_Sigh _"You know the reason why Allen," said Lelouch.

"Because of _that _again?"

"Yes."

"…Ok." Allen then turned around and threw himself on the hay. He stared up to the blue sky.

"_we keep moving and moving because they cant age and now that we ran out of places to stay in my country home we gotta move to the city but why in a WAGON wont that be weird oh well goodbye country hello city man im gonna hate this well at least I wont have some old trouble now yeeeeaahhh no trouble now im bored 1 cloud 2 clouds 3 clouds 4 clouds 5 clouds zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"_

_Intro chapter_

**Now he won't be able to wake up in awhile**

**Sorry if you didn't like it and that it was short again but I promise ill get better im just not really not used to this. I guess you can call me rusty. my plot isn't exactly there yet so I call this the intro chapter just to get things settled. I would love some tips but for now I am done until the next chapter. Review!**

**/Ao out/**


	3. move 2

And we are back people! Welcome welcome to the second chapter of That Child! Sorry it took a while. I was busy like everyone else. Anyway here is the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own code geass because if I did it wouldn't be like the one you know now. Thank goodness for that.

_**--**_

_**Move 2**_

" ALLEN! HELP ME PUT THESE BOXES INSIDE!"

"COMING!" He didn't come.

"_Grrrr_ C.C. Can you get that box over there _please?_"said Lelouch.

"Gladly."

Lelouch stared wide eyed at her. "REALLY!?"

She picked up the box and turned towards him. "Don't you know whats **in** this box dear?" She opened the box and inside were dozens of home made pizza boxes.

Lelouch's surprise turned to annoyance. "Right. I forgot."

After unloading all their things they quickly put all their things into place like no one's business. Before they knew it they were having dinner.

"That was fast", Allen said.

"No thanks to you", they both said.

"You know how I am." He said while eating his favorite pasta.

After they were done they talked about their situation. C.C. will be working at pizza hut(lucky her), Lelouch will be working as a newspaper reporter industry(since he's so good at getting info-wink-) and Allen will…

"_BE GOING TO SCHOOL!! JUST WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE THEY! I DON'T NEED SCHOOL! THAY NEED SCHOOL SINCE THEY ONLY CAN GET LOW LIFE JOBS AS A REPORTER AND A PIZZA WAITER!!" _Allen thought as he was walking. He started to mumble curses, whys, and "why the heck is wrong with them" things until he paused in front of large golden gates. When he saw those gates he remembered what his father said

"_It's a school I went to when I was young. It's a good school and I'm pretty sure they would allow a kid into the middle of the year."_

"_So what's the place called?" Allen said his face not showing the bursting anger in his mind._

"_The place is called.."_

"Ashford Academy."

Ashford Academy was its to people. To him it was…

The School of Hell.

**--**

**So that was it. Allen is going to school and he can't stop that. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I know Lelouch's job doesn't fit him but I can't think of anything else without revealing him. Hoped you liked it. Review please!**

**/Ao out/**


	4. move 3

Hello my friends! Sorry it took so long. I noticed that you guys have been asking me to make it longer and my answer is that It all depends. Sorry.

Allen is 7 years old. The reason why he looks like them will come…

Anyway thanks for your reviews. Here is the next chapter of my story. Enjoy!

**Forget what I said about how many years it has been…turns out it doesn't matter only that's some years after the last episode…lol…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code geass…damn.**

**-- **

_**Move 3**_

"Students, quiet down please!" Everyone was already quiet the moment he started class. "We have a new student today!" Crickets can be heard in the classroom. Apparently it was clear no one cared.

Light footsteps could be heard.

"Anyway, here is our new student."

The footsteps walked on then turned facing the class. Allen stood in front of the class with a face that was between serious and no emotion at all. Everyone was suddenly just staring at him with curiosity.

"I am Allen Rouge. I shall be attending this school from now on, so leave me alone."

Everyone just stared at him. The girls looked like they were advancing. When Allen saw that he took a step back but they just advanced a bit more, their smiles getting bigger. A face of fear was appearing on his face.

"oh god please no" he whispered.

A girl with blue hair and blonde highlights stood up with a smirk and a smile pointed directly at him. His face was adorably terrified now.

"Girls…," she said "get him."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!"

Allen ran out of the room with his uniform barely escaping their hands. He was crashing into walls and nearly broke some things while doing so. He was slipping and sliding everywhere. Pushed people aside when he saw one without a single "excuse me."

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRA-AHH!!"A hand grabbed him on the color and pulled him inside. It was dark and the person had their hands holding and covering his mouth.

" MMMHE MMHHO-"

"SSSSHHHHHH!!"

Everything was quiet. Then he heard footsteps outside the door.

"Where did he go?"

"I think he went that way!"

"LET'S GO GIRLS!!" It was same voice as the blue haired girl.

"YES MA'M!!"

A rumble of footsteps was heard outside. It seemed like they gathered more.

After the footsteps subsided the person let him go.

He turned around immediately and whispered, "who are you!?"

_CLICK_

The light turned on and it revealed a cramped room, a storage closet maybe. And in the middle of the tight space was a girl with gold-orange hair and green eyes. Her face was flushed. She looked angry and… embarrassed?

That's when he noticed how close they were together. Their fronts were practically touching each other, the only problem was that she was taller and because of that the top of his head was practically touching her chest and that was enough to set off her steam… and something else.

"Who are you!? WHO ARE YOU!? Why would you say that!? Shouldn't you say 'Thank you'!? I just saved your life kid!!" she whispered loudly.

"…" He just stared at her with calm eyes.

"…sorry."

"Hmm? What for?" he said.

She blushed. "For yelling."

"Hmm? Oh. It's nothing. I get that a lot."

Everything was quiet between them. It felt as if the room has gotten smaller which made them get even closer together. Allen was looking away and the girl was blushing looking down.

Then Allen said, "They must be gone by now."

"Yeah."

"Let's go"

"Alright" she said quickly. Allen had his head turned to face the doorknob but his body was still facing hers. When he took a small step forward she followed. His hand was on the doorknob now and the girl's foot caught a cord. He turned his head when he heard a scream.

"Awww. We lost him." The girls all walked together back to class with their heads down. Then the blue haired girl poped up.

"DON'T YOU WORRY GIRLS!! THERE IS ALWAYS TOMORROW!! SO DON'T GIVE UP YET!"

All the girls stood in line. "YES M'AM!"

_CRASH_"EEK!!"

The blue haired girl and the others turned around and ran to the corner where the scream came from. And in front of them was a sight that surprised them.

A 7-year-old kid on the bottom of a high school girl. The two had their eyes wide in shock

THEY WERE KISSING!!

After a minute of silence Allen pushed her off. "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE LAYING ON TOP OF ME!! He was blushing but not as much as orange hair girl was.

"Uhh..uhhh…"

"Shirley the Second Ashford Cardemonde!!" It was the blue haired girl.

Shirley straightened up. "Milly…"

"Don't 'Milly' me! I NEVER KNEW YOU…"

Everyone was waiting at what she was going to say next.

She smiled her smirk… just like her mother's.

"I never knew…," she paused again, " YOU LIKED YOUNGER BOYS!!" She hugged her with a huge smile on her face.

Everyone just stared. Then they all hugged both of them with smiles on their faces smiling. Shirley just looked surprised and flushed. "Sister… Guys…"

Allen just looked on with a look of surprisement on his face. Then he smiled to himself and stood up. He patted his uniform to clear imaginary dust. Then he went off to the garden.

No one saw him leave.

**--**

**So that's it folks. His first day at school. You can say he pretty much ditched the whole day but he still got his homework after everyone left. You probably know what grade he's in. its ninth ok but maybe ill change it to 8****th****. He's smart.No duh.**

**So please REVIEW!**

**AND THANK YOU!!**

**/Ao out/**


	5. move 4

I AM BACK!! FINALLY! Any way the important thing is that I got my comp back and that I GET TO WRITE AGAIN! And over the "break" I got to think about my story and I have came up with things for all to enjoy! And I made a fictionpress account. YAY! Same name. :) Anyway I missed you guys! And here it goes! Oh! And I added a poll! haha! Im stupid!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own code geass… or Lelouch would've lived with C.C. forever!

_**Move 4**_

""_let's go find Big Bir-"_

"_Welcome back to VH1 countdow-"_

"_Good afternoon, everyone. This is Milly Ashoford for more breaking news."_

_More…?_

"_It seems that the rebels around the world seem to be increasing by the day. The reason why they do this is still unknown, but the Black Knights have finally decided to take action and stop these people before it gets serious. The only other unknown reason is who these people are. So far, no person has been suspected of causing any explosions near Tokyo Tower a few months ago."_

Allen sat up. _Explosions…?_ Allen was alone inside the house. C.C. was at work probably stealing pizza and Cheese bobble-heads and Lelouch was probably writing exactly was being said now.

"_This is Milly Ashford for breaking news for breaking news reporting from Tokyo Tower. See you tonight."_

Allen just stared at the TV while a Pizza Hut commercial with a Cheese-kun dancing. Then he laid on the couch. _It has nothing to do with me. _He changed the channel.

_IN CLASS_

Allen was asleep on his desk. He could hear the students whispering gossip.

"_Another explosion? Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah! My brother was there. It just happened so suddenly. It was small but strong."_

"_Oh my god! Is he okay?"_

"_Yeah. Only difference is he's more stupider than before."_

Then there was a series of laughs.

"_explosions…."_

**Sorry guys. I didn't know how to end it. And its short too…. I'll try better next time. R & R **

**//Ao out//**


	6. move 5

Sorry it took so long!! I am back! And I put a poll up! remember! so anyway this is the next chapie to "that child"!! it's not great though…here it goes!!!

**Diclaimer**: I don't own code geass

_**Move 5**_

"So anyway, what do you think vice president?" said Milly as she held up a dress.

Allen's head was propped up against his arm and without looking he said, "Fine, whatever."

Milly pouted. "Hey why are you so bored. You were the one that agreed to take us shopping here."

"I never agreed to anything!"

"Fine then. Whatever you say…"

Allen looked out the window as Milly and Shirley both tried out clothes. Then a sudden idea came to him. "Hey you guys, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later."

"Alright be careful." They said not looking up.

When Allen left the store, he started to look for a certain place where maybe it can at least save him from the boredom he was dying from.

_A casino._

When he found the large building, there were guards set out in front, so he had to sneak in while there was a bunch of guests coming in. When he finally got through he looked around hiding behind a pillar.

Music was blaring everywhere as he saw ladies wearing cocktail dresses and waitresses wearing playboy bunny leotards. All the men there were wearing expensive suits with very beautiful ladies around them. He remembered his dad saying when he got bored of school and wanted a challenge, he would always sneak into the casino during classes (mostly gym).

_I guess this is what he meant. Now, lets see whose worthy of a challenge… bingo! _He smirked. He was staring at a large, dark-skinned, bearded man in a brand new suit laughing at something the other man said, who was standing next to three waitresses that were looking down. He noticed that they were bargaining on who would take the three girls back with them while making a complete joke out of it.

_Disgusting._ He thought.

The man looked around and saw that one particular waitress caught his eye. She was wearing a crimson leotard, which showed off her huge bust, with white bunny ears on top of her long, red hair."I'll take that one." He yelled.

The slave trader got nervous. "But she's not for sale!"

"I don't care! I want her!" He grabbed the girl's arm. "Yes, you'll do nicely." He said tilting the girl's head up facing him.

"Yes, I think she'll do very nicely indeed." Allen was standing behind him. "I'll win you for her."

"Huh? Just who the heck are you kid? Did you lose your mommy somewhere? Hahahaha! " Allen got pissed.

"How about a game of chess since you think you're so great. You win, you can keep her. I win and you let her and the others go."

"Why the heck should I!? You're just a kid! I would never play against a kid!"

"Why? Is it because you're scared. "

"Grrrr. Don't underestimate me kid."

"Don't worry. I won't. I just want to have a little fun." He smiled sweetly. The man whose name was Balore, snapped his fingers and two men appeared with a chess set and some chairs. The girl chosen was standing on the side watching with a stoic face.

And so the game began.

_5 minutes later…_

"Impossible! How could I lose to some brat!? "

"You were careless and placed your moves too quickly. This wasn't even worth the playing." He coldly looked down at the man who was on his knees. "Since I won, I guess this means that the girls are free." Three of the four girls smiled. The red head just looked shocked. _This kid… he's probably no older than seven! How could he just beat him in just five minutes!? It's impossible!_

The man stood up. "That's what you think!" He and his guards took out their guns and pointed it at the all the guests. _Well this isn't good._ He thought. When he was about to run and hide along with the others, there was a massive explosion.

_At the store…_

Shirley and Milly heard the rumble and looked out the window with worried faces. When Milly looked outside she asked, "Where is Allen!?"

Shirley quickly tried to find the answer. "He said that… he was going out for a bit and was coming back later."

Milly looked stared up outside looking at the large building where the explosion hit. _Be careful… _She turned to face Shirley. "let's go! He'll be fine!"

"R- right!" They ran out of the store.

_Back at the casino…_

_BOOM!!!_

Another explosion hit. "Who's doing this!?" cried a lady.

Allen was on the floor. _I wish I had the answer…_

_BOOM!! _

Another made the whole building shake. "DAMMIT!!" Debris was everywhere. Allen tried to get up and found that one rock had severally stabbed him hard on the arm. As he limped toward the emergency exit, he found himself as one of the last ones inside. Besides him, there was the red haired girl on the floor. "Aw great." He said. Holding his bleeding arm, he walked over to her. "Hey wake up. We have to get out of here before this place breaks apart." As she groaned, she looked up. Almost immediately, she took out a knife and put his injured arm around his back. She placed the knife next to his neck. "Owowowowowowowow!! That hurts!"

She looked at him, her face angry until she noticed who it was. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She said as she got off of him.

"That's alright." He said getting up slowly. His arm hurt more than before. "We should focus on getting out." When he looked back at the girl, she looked sad and angry.

"I can't. You go. I have some business to do."

"Wha…"

_BOOM!_

A large, red knightmare crashed into the building's roof. Allen stared. _What the _heck_ is going on!? _The red head descended into the knightmare. "Wait! Don't go!" She didn't look back.

_BOOM!!_

Another explosion hit which caused Allen to tumble to the ground. He watched the knightmare leave. "…"

_Snap! Bang!_ Something came off of the knightmare from behind. "Quickly get it!!" said another knightmare. The red knightmare tried to get it until there was another explosion and blocked most of the way of getting it. "I can't!"

"Hold on… He said to leave it! We can get it tomorrow! The Black Knights are coming!"

Then they went away.

Allen watched them leave. He then approached the capsule that fell. When he touched it with his good arm, it opened by itself. Asleep inside was a girl with long blue hair wearing restraints. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at him. He took a step back, but then helped her out of them.

"Thanks" she said. Allen nodded. "So, should we get out of here?"

"this way." He said. When they headed toward the door, the ceiling above the capsule fell.

They didn't look back.

**So what did you think? It's actually long! Cool! Anyway R & R please! And go on my profile to see the poll!**

**/Ao out/**


End file.
